Dialysis involves the movement of blood through a dialyzer that has a semi-permeable membrane. At the same time, dialysate is circulated through the dialyzer on an opposite side of the semi-permeable membrane. In this way, toxins present in the blood stream of the patient pass through the membrane into the dialysate. In traditional dialysis, the spent dialysate is disposed of after passing through the dialyzer. This requires a large amount of source water to prepare the necessary dialysate. In sorbent dialysis, however, the spent dialysate is re-circulated through a sorbent cartridge. The sorbent cartridge contains layers of sorbent material which selectively remove specific toxins, or break down toxins, in the dialysate.
The advantage of sorbent dialysis is that a much lower amount of water is required. In four hours of traditional dialysis, up to 120 L of water may be required to generate the dialysate. By contrast, using sorbent dialysis, as little as 6 or 7 L of water may be necessary. Thus, the need for drains and a continuous source of purified water are eliminated, rendering the system portable.
One of the drawbacks of sorbent dialysis systems is the high cost. The materials used in sorbent cartridges can be expensive. Disposing of the cartridges after each use generates waste and drives up costs. Other known dialysate fluid circulation systems and apparatuses have separate housings where a first housing has a material capable of releasing sodium into dialysate fluid flowing through the first housing, and a second housing has a material capable of binding sodium ions from dialysate fluid flowing through the second housing. However, such systems cannot be formed into a single housing design, oftentimes require many liters of water, and may not be portable. The systems also do not provide for recharging some or all of the components of a sorbent cartridge that would allow reuse of specific components and enable lower long-term costs for operating such systems.
Hence, there is a need for a sorbent cartridge having a separation of materials within the sorbent cartridge into modules to allow for isolation of those materials. There is a need for a sorbent cartridge providing for isolation of one or more sorbent material to allow for cheaper or non-reusable materials to be discarded, while more expensive and reusable materials are recharged. There is a further need for a unitary sorbent cartridge having multiple discreet modules that can be easily connected and/or detachable from the unitary sorbent cartridge thereby facilitating the recharging and/or recycling of the sorbent materials and the sorbent cartridge while retaining a single unitary design. There is also a need for a sorbent cartridge having the features of reduced size and weight necessary for a portable dialysis machine. There is a need for a modular sorbent cartridge wherein the sorbent materials can be arranged within the modules of the cartridge to allow for isolation of particular materials or groups of materials. There is a further need for any one of the modules in the cartridge to be reusable or optionally detachable and re-attachable from the cartridge to allow any one of disposal, recycling or recharging of sorbent material within the module. There is a need for a sorbent cartridge having specific materials that can be recharged and allowing for disposal of less expensive materials.